My student, my love
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Tear x Legretta one-shot, yuri, shoujo-ai, two girls in love. When Tear sneaks away from Belkend to convince Van at Ortion Cavern to give up his plan a last time, she meets Legretta. The two confess their feelings before they are forced to fight.


Title: My student, my love

Pairing: Tear x Legretta, shoujo-ai, yuri, girls in love

Type: One-shot

Rating: PG

Summary: When Tear is sick in Belkend and leaves with Asch to head to Ortion Cavern, she encounters Legretta before Luke and the group catches up in the Albiore. This is a twist on those events in the game with a romantic twist between Tear and Legretta. It's the first shoujo-ai I'm aware of for ToA. I got tired of my LukeJade fic, so wrote this one-shot for fun. It's from Legrett'a point of view

It's a one-shot I wrote in one sitting so it may not be that good, hopefully its okay. Also based on the subbed Tales of Fandom on youtube.

* * *

Legretta's POV

Tear stood on the rocky beach outside Ortion Cavern, the tight brown fabric of her dress hugging her sleek curves, tapering gracefully to her feet. Her determined gaze, burning through her sapphire eyes, a warrior's cold gaze regarded me with suspicion, bottling all feeling deep inside her heart. Deep in her swirling pools, bluer than the sea arcing the horizon and lighter sky that kissed it, I saw sentiments of regret, anger, betrayal at her brother Van and promises of forgotten.

When I first met Van many years ago in the Officer Academy at Daath training to be an Oracle Knight, he told me of his younger gifted sister, Mystearica Fende Grants. He spoke of the promise they made as children back in Yulia City before he ever visited the Outer Lands, tasting its sunshine on his face. He said that in a little flower garden inside a courtyard where they lived, Tear cried one of the selenias growing had withered. Van smiled gently telling her, "Tear, you have a special power, the Seventh Fonon like me. With it you can heal plants and people. Try it, dear."

"Okay, Oniichan," she sniffled, focusing the seventh fonons of her body into the selenia, emitted as a soft white glow returning the flower's vitality. "Look, Oniichan, I did!" she cried bursting with joy. "When I get older, I wanna be an Oracle Knight like you, so we can travel together and help many people. Then we can be together forever, right Oniichan?"

"Of course, Tear, I'll be waiting for you in Daath, it's a promise," Van whispered, hugging her tenderly, giving a kiss on her forehead.

She was so happy then. This was the Van Tear loved who was like her father and brother, whose promise she made with him held all the meaning in her life.

"Oniichan, I love you!" Tear smiled sweetly and hugged him back.

"I love you too, Tear," Van returned, patting her on the head. "Because you are my only family, I want to make sure you're okay. You're all I have left. Do you understand? Mom and dad wouldn't forgive me if something happened."

She nodded. "Yes." But she didn't understand at that time as a child all the pain that burned in Van's heart, leading him to hate the Score because of the tragedy of loosing Hod, wanting to create a replica world so he could attain all that he lost, wiping out humanity at the same time. Only when she grew older would she understand and bottle up that pain I see now in her eyes.

When I first heard of her, a beloved girl who could use the Seventh fonon, I wanted to train her. I knew she'd be gifted like her brother. But as Van trained to be an Oracle Knight, rising to be my Commandant his hatred of the Score twisted his once kind heart. Still, I couldn't stand life's tragedies like Hod being spoken of in the Score and neglected. That's why I've joined him on his vision to create a replica world, freeing humanity from the Score. It's an awful drug that traps people, keeps them from realizing their dream. We, Commandant Van's god-generals are doing humanity a service, even if they don't realize it by thinking they should continue to exist as originals, when their demise is already spoken of. When realizing the Score's absolute power, it's all I could do in despair, making my Commandant's vision my own.

Although he insisted Tear should remain in Daath, living out an ordinary civilian's life helping people as a healer, I remembered the promise he made with her that he spoke of. I couldn't just ignore a little girl who had so much potential to be a fine soldier in serving the Order, eventually working with us to fulfill Van's vision, or so I hoped.

"Being a soldier for the Order is a harsh path," Van tried to explain to Tear. "I do not want to force on you the path I've chosen, even if we made a promise. Stay the Tear you are, safe here in Yulia City. That way when I visit, and I see you're happy to see me, I'll be happy to, and so will Mom and Dad cause your safe."

"But you promised, Oniichan," Tear insisted, ready to weep.

So without my Commandant knowing I visited Yulia City one day seeing Tear for the first time in that garden.

"Oniichan and I made that promise, but he doesn't want me to become a knight," Tear sniffled, clasping the selenia Van showed her how to heal.

"My name's Major Legretta, I can take you to Daath, train you to be a knight at the officer academy, but you mustn't tell your brother, understand?" I made her swear.

"Yes, Major, I promise, I just want to see Oniichan again, be by his side and make him proud," Tear piped, hugging me.

She was adorable then, as well as native; babbling the child's prattle we all do when we're innocent without realizing the realities life holds in older age. At first Van was incensed discovering I'd brought her to Daath. But then as he saw her grow into a fine soldier saying, "Legretta, you helped fufill that promise I made with Tear, a promise that means life itself. Out of all the god-generals, you have been my most loyal, and for that I thank you. Promise me if anything happens, you'll watch over Tear, so we can work together to free humanity from the Score."

In the present on the rocky beach, Tear approached, her face pale, steps faltering as she lost her elegant carriage from the miasma poisoning deep inside her body. I helped her keep her promise with Van. Now it was time for me to keep mine by taking care of Tear.

"Tear, you're hurt!" I hissed, in my low commanding voice, almost a growl, not melodic and sweet like other women's voices might be. "Back at the Meggoria Highlands ouside the Daathic Seal, I said 'Commandant Grants is worried about you. Stop that foolishness. We know about your health.' But you replied I was a fool, enduring the miasma poisoning, alone and in pain. I would test your speed to see how your skills have improved, but you're too sick. Your medicine is wearing off."

The stoic expression she usually wore vanished, twisted in pain from the miasma poising her body. "I…I came here one last time to persuade my brother to stop his foolishness, even at the cost of my life," her weakened voice choked out. "Major, I cannot follow my brother's extreme views." Her resolve remained even as she forced herself to stand in pain. "It frustrates me that I can't stop him, but I look down on you more for not trying."

"All those who oppose the Commandant will be eliminated," I hissed, darting over faster than an arrow. I would of brandished my weapons to fight her, but in her condition all I could do was catch her the moment her body gave out. I knelt down on the rocky beach cradling her in my arms. I sighed at the same stubbornness that marked her brother, exclaiming, "Are you in any condition to fight me?"

"No, Major," she groaned, her breath barely audible above the crashing of waves and thumping of her heart I strained so hard to hear.

I saw the little girl trapped inside her who I first met, who wanted to believe in her brother, and keep their promise more precious than life itself. That promise made her happy, brought her joy and a reason to live when we met. It's the Tear I trained who wanted to stand by her brother's beloved side. I'd bring that inner child in her, no matter what I must do.

I carried her inside the cave to the fomicry lab where the Commandant awaited. By this time Tear passed out from sheer exhaustion, the miasma in her was so bad.

"Administer what remains of my medicine," Van ordered, striding past the fon machines and computers to the passage outside. "I fear Asch may have betrayed us. I've sensed him working behind the scenes with that useless replica Luke since Akzeriuth. I must stop him again before he interferes, Legretta."

"But Commandant," I insisted, allowing a trace of feeling to creep through. "Your symptoms will worsen. At this rate— "

"My condition is irrelevant, as long humanity is freed from the Score that's all that matters, that's what I live for," he stated simply, his rough features hiding any signs of pain from the miasma poisoning him too, since both him and Tear used the Passage Rings.

"Yes, sir, I understand, I'll try one last time to open Tear's eyes to the truth," I assured, taking the vial of medicine he offered.

"Legretta, please, she is my only remaining family. I worry," Van sighed, allowing his guard to drop a moment when thinking on his sister. "If only she remained in Yulia City, we'd never have to fight her and she wouldn't oppose our vision."

"I apologize, it's my fault, Commandant." I stepped away dropping my gaze in shame at Tear lying unconscious on the dirt of the lab in the cave.

"You only wanted to fulfill that promise I made with Tear long ago." He closed his eyes, reminiscing. "It's not your fault, nor should you hold any blame. I only ask you try to open her eyes." He gazed ahead leaving the room wordlessly, before saying over his shoulder, emotion swimming in his eyes, "I love her."

The soldierly guise I wear was about to give way at Van's pure expression, something I rarely if ever saw him show. I was once open and honest with my feelings, like a normal person before I became a soldier. But those days are long gone. I've become cold. I fear I've forgotten how to love. But with Tear I feel that old self, stirring deep inside my heart, fluttering in my pulse, wanting to come alive, to be human and embrace the world again. But this world isn't worth dying for. Only a replica world can be free.

I knelt over Tear administering the medicine in her mouth. It flowed through its glass opening, melting in her mouth, trickling down her throat, suppressing the symptoms of miasma poisoning. She stirred, her eyelids fluttering open, clear blue pools deeper than the sea and brighter than the sky. I can see her whole face with her bangs off to her sides, her long brunette hair pillowed out on the ground flowing out behind her. She is truly beautiful like a goddess wrapped in tones of the earth, with brown hair like soil and eyes like the sea and sky.

I couldn't help but letting my beating heart take control, bending over further, closing all space between us, stealing her lips in mine. Soft, warm, they are the shade of coral tasting sweet like nectar, an intoxicating dream come to life, a goddess clothed in the flesh. My Tear, my student, I want to keep my promise to you by watching over you, being there for you if you'll let me.

"Major…" she murmured, coming fully conscious. "I…I've always known, you've held special feelings, the way you trained me so hard, accepting me as an Oracle Knight though Van opposed it…"

I apologized. I couldn't believe I did that! Could it be I held special feelings for her in my heart the whole time I knew her, only I wasn't consciously aware the first time we met, I saw her as that sweet girl. But being a soldier I've been so cut off from my own feelings. Of course, I wouldn't be aware even if I had developed feelings for Tear.

"Tear, Van cares about you. That's why he asked me to give you his medicine," I changed the subject, turned my face away blushing. A stoic soldier like myself who fights for the sake of her commander has no place for special feelings, like those fools who cling hopelessly to the Score. But I am human after all. I couldn't help but let an ounce of humanity express itself in the softening of my voice, just slightly beneath that undertone lacing its harsh exterior.

"I care…" I admitted. "I spent those hours training you, helping you master the seventh fonon, not only so you could help your brother, but what you mean to…me."

"Major, I've known you all those years, but this is the first time we've spoken honestly like this," Tear began, sitting up, dignified in her posture and bearing. "Thank you…"

I helped her to her feet, taking her in my arms. It was so unmannerly to do this; still, I couldn't help it. This might be the last time I can embrace, if she decides to oppose us as our enemy. "Please Tear," I implored from the bottom of my heart. "Awaken to the truth that as a slave to the Score, humanity's future will end in destruction. By creating a replica world, we're giving humanity a way to live on in their copies, giving them the gift of free will as will. Van's ideal is humanity's salvation. I want you to be by my side, as much as you want to be by Van's side because…"

"But I…" she trailed off, lost in confusion, torn between her inner child, who wanted to keep that promise with her brother, and her rational adult self who thought Van's plan to be utter insanity.

"I love you, Tear…" I whispered, speaking her name for perhaps the first time I've known her my entire life.

"Legretta," she cried back, embracing me warmly, dropping her guard. "I understand. You mean as much to me as my brother. You helped me become who I am now…"

She trembled releasing me. "But you also told me in my duty as an Oracle Knight to follow Yulia's teaching, which is respecting the sacredness of all life, so humanity might one day find true happiness by following the Score. Unfortunately, my brother's views go against that. Lowering the Outer Lands and destroying humanity is not respecting it, but destroying it. I…I'm sorry…"

"So you've decided to oppose us after all," I signed, drowning in regret beneath my soldierly guise. "At least before you do, can I show you…how I feel? Before I never have that chance again."

"Major…" Sadness writhed in her eyes, visible in her furrowed brows and parted lips, her entire beautiful face normally calm and composed. "I suppose this will be the last meeting we ever have as comrades, as friends…"

"Perhaps if on the same side…lovers," I whispered mournfully at a loss.

She nodded. "As a soldier who was prepared to live and die by your side, I would of wanted the same…to love you in that special way, as well. "

"It's a special bond warriors shared from ages past and today. This will be the last lesson I ever give you, Tear, my student…" My heart was ready to leapt out from my chest and make me explode in tears if it wasn't for years of soldierly training in restraining my emotions, even to the point of killing them.

So in the lab of Ortion Cavern, with only the fon machines, computers and the rest of our surroundings as our witnesses, I gave her my final lesson. A kiss with my lips that sealed the last of our friendship, melting my body into hers, arms twined around her, my hands tangled in her silky brown tresses, running through the valley of my fingers. I lost myself in her, loved her so much, that goddess wrapped in the earth, my Tear, my student, I bade goodbye to her on this day, knowing the next time we'd meet, it would be as enemies at Mt. Roneal on her way to lower the Outer Lands, undoing the Daathic Seals. Good bye my Tear, my sweet, my student, my love…

Owari, the end


End file.
